Thomas/Regular Show (Sodor Show)
Cast *Thomas as Mordecai - (Thomas and Mordecai are both wear blue and the main heroes) *Percy as Rigby - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Mordecai and Rigby are) *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Benson - (Bluenose and Benson are both start with 'B', have the world "en" in the middle" and are bossy) *James as Muscleman - (James and Muscleman are both vain and like to annoy Thomas and Mordecai at times) *Gordon as Skips - (Gordon and Skips are both big, strong and go fast) *Henry as Pops - (Henry and Pops are both wise, kind and funny) *Duck as High Five Ghost - (Duck and High Five Ghost are both western) *Edward as Thomas - (Edward and Thomas are both have 6 letters in one name) *Emily as Margaret - (Emily and Margaret are both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Mordecai) *Rosie as Eileen - (Eileen's voice suits Rosie) *Oliver as Low Five Ghost - (Oliver and Low Five Ghost are both western) *Diesel as The Evil British Taxi - (Diesel and British Taxi are both scary and evil) *Smudger as Were Skunk *Mavis as Starla - (Mavis and Starla are both have 5 letters in one name and have the letter 'A' in the middle) *Spencer as Death - (Spencer and Death are both half bad and half good) *Toby as Mr. Maellard *Elizabeth as Susan *D261 as Duck Collector - (D261 and Duck Collector are both evil) *The Chinese Dragon as Warlock *Diesel 10 as Death Bear - (Diesel 10 and Death Bear are both big, evil, scary, and start with 'D') *Cranky as Garrett Bobby Ferguson Gallery ThomasGoesFishing7.png|Thomas as Mordecai PercyandtheFunfair39.png|Percy as Rigby BetterBluenoseRegatta2.jpg|Bluenose as Benson JamesandtheExpress42.png|James as Muscleman PopGoestheDiesel46.png|Henry as Pops MainGordonModel.png|Gordon as Skips Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as High Five Ghost It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Thomas Emily.jpg|Emily as Margaret MainRosieModel.png|Rosie as Eileen Oliver'sFind64.png|Oliver as Low Five Ghost PopGoestheDiesel19.png|Diesel as The Evil British Taxi Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Were Skunk Mavis36.png|Mavis as Starla Spencer (TTTE).png|Spencer as Death MainTobyModel.png|Toby as Mr. Maellard Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Susan BowledOut12.png|D261 as Duck Collector Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Warlock MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Death Bear NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Garrett Bobby Ferguson (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017